


Stay with me

by L_I_N_Z



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alexandria - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Beth is alive, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_I_N_Z/pseuds/L_I_N_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth never got shot at the hospital, and they all made it to Alexandria together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

Beth and Daryl looked at each other fondly as the gates of Alexandria opened.  
She intertwined her small fingers into his large hand.   
He squeezed her hand, of course it only lasted for a second.  
There was a rattling in the bushes, they're hands fell apart as they all grabbed there weapons.  
Daryl ended up shooting the possum, he picked it up in one arm, folding his hand into Beth's again.  
"We brought dinner." He joked.  
Beth giggled slightly.  
Giving in there guns was hard.  
She didn't mind too much, but Rick and the others didn't like the idea of it.  
Eventually they agreed.  
The interviews were God offal.  
"I couldn't help but notice your relationship with Daryl Dixon." Diana told Beth.  
She looked down at her feet.  
"He's kept me alive so many times. When our old camp fell we got out together, he protected me. Honestly I felt something for him before that, but it was just me and him.  
He kept me alive, and he kept me fighting... Then a group took me, and we were apart for a long time. Once we got back together he saved me from almost gettin shot in the head. After that, we just fell in love."  
She pressed her lips together looking at Diana, then the camera.  
"I owe him everything."  
They had gotten houses.  
Two.  
They were all staying in the same one for now.  
This could be a life.  
When Beth saw the showers she slightly giggled.  
He had been needing one for a while now.  
She stripped down, and got inside.  
She couldn't help singing in the shower.  
She always did that before, and after the turn.  
She stopped when she heard a knock on the door.  
She grabbed the razor they had given her to shave and held it up.  
"Beth? You in here?" She heard a familiar voice say.  
"Yeah." She answered.  
They door began to creek opened, and in came Daryl.  
She smiled.  
"Don't mind if I come in?"   
He asked.  
She didn't feel threatened.  
The two of them had almost had sex before.  
It was quick, in the woods and it got stopped by hearing gunfire before they could do anything. But they had seen each other naked.  
"Want to join me?" She asked him, smiling widely.  
"Naw, I don't feel like takin a shower." He told her.  
"Come on! There's probably two years worth of dirt on you.  
Please... For me." She begged.  
Daryl sighed reluctantly.  
"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt." He smiled.  
They both exited the bathroom forty minutes later to realize everyone was waiting.   
Daryl coughed awkwardly.  
"How was the shower Bethy?" Maggie asked  
"Good." Beth answered.  
Rosita and Tara just giggled.  
"I bet it was." Glenn said.  
Maggie hit him on the arm.  
Daryl rolled his eyes.  
Daryl had left the the porch to smoke later that night, and Beth and Maggie chatted.  
"So, did you...?"  
"Maggie!" Beth yelled, hitting her sister.  
"I'm just lookin after my sister." Maggie played.  
"I love him, Maggie. Plus you can't talk, I knew you were doin it with Glenn before you loved him. But I love him." Beth argued   
"I'm right here!" Glenn yelled  
"Oh relax, you didn't love me." Maggie teased.   
Glenn sighed.  
Daryl, Rick, and Carol waltzed into the room.  
"We should all probably get some rest." Rick told them.  
They all agreed.  
Beth left Maggie, and walked towards Daryl, snuggling close to him.   
-  
The next morning Beth was feeding Judith, rocking her in her arms.  
She'd missed this child so much after the prison fell.  
She assumed Judith fell with it.  
She remembered her reunion with the baby.  
It was after she'd seen Maggie, and Carl came out of the fire truck holding the baby.  
She ran towards them.  
Hugging Carl first, then Judith.  
"I missed you so much!" She told the child, she didn't need a response, but Judith did coo with happiness.  
Ever since then they'd been basically inseparable.  
Rick walked towards her.  
"You missed her? Didn't you?"  
Beth nodded   
"We missed you too."  
Beth looked up at him.  
She smiled warmly, and hugged the man.  
"I want you to know... I tried everything. For your father. I wish I could've saved him..."   
He trailed off.  
Beth looked at him confused  
"Of course I know that. You didn't want him to die... Shit happens... It's okay." She promised.  
"On the bright side... You and Daryl..." He smiled  
"Yeah, me and Daryl! That wouldn't have ever happened if we stayed in the prison." She smiled.  
"When I saw him kiss you... I had no idea. It all makes since now... They way he talked about you... But, i didn't know what to think when I saw him kiss you." He laughed.  
The time Daryl had kissed her was amazing.   
He was carrying her bridal style out of the hospital. When the got out of the doors they saw Maggie, and Beth jumped out of his arms toward Maggie.  
After they had hugged she came back to Daryl.  
They looked into each others eyes.  
They didn't need to say anything... They knew.  
He pressed his lips onto hers, and she followed.   
Humming happily.  
-  
They decided to explore.  
Daryl and her had their arms linked together, strolling happily along.   
"Hey." They heard a voice say.   
They turned around to see Aaron.  
"Hi." Beth greeted him, smiling.  
"How are you two settling in?" He asked.  
Beth looked at Daryl, who had his eyes to the ground.  
"Great. We're very happy." She replied warmly.  
"Well, me and Eric would love the two of you to come over for dinner some time." He told them.  
"We'd love that." Beth answered.  
"Great, see you later... If you need anything just ask."  
"Thanks."  
Daryl huffed at Beth.  
"What?" She asked  
"Dinner?" Daryl snorted  
"Well, yeah... It might be nice. They seem nice."  
"Mhm..."  
Beth rolled her eyes  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothin... Just not somthin I would do, even before this world.   
Beth hummed in agreement.  
"One dinner... It's probably nothin, just spaghetti."  
Daryl agreed with a noise.  
They walked back towards there house, fingers intertwined.  
-  
Maggie walked over to Beth.  
"Have they given you a job yet?" She asked.  
Beth looked up from the notebook she was writing in.   
"Nope." She answered, closing it.  
"That's odd." Maggie sighed  
"Have they given you one?"  
"I work with Diana, like a consul, like we had at the prison." She told Beth.  
"Oh, that's cool." Beth smiled.  
Maggie proceeded to take the young girl in her arms, and hold her tight.  
"I'm so glad you are alive." She told Beth.  
Beth smiled.  
"I missed you." Beth told her.  
Maggie pulled away.  
"So, I want to know something." She informed her.  
"What about?" Beth asked.  
"You and Daryl. I want to know how that happened."  
Beth giggled slightly.  
"Well, we got out together.  
We ran for a while, not living though, not connecting... Then finally I told him I wanted my first drink. So we went to get it..." Maggie grimiest slightly.  
"And we went to this shed, like a still, and we had moonshine." Beth giggled.  
"And, I had some, then he had some, and we played a game called I never. And we chatted, and then I offended him, so he started yelling... Then we went and shot walkers! And then he stopped, and started cryin because we thought everyone was dead. And he thought it was all his fault. So I hugged him, and we went inside and talked. Then we burned down the shed because it reminded him of his past... Anyway, later on we grew closer as friends, he even taught me how to shoot a crossbow.   
And then I hurt my foot, and he gave me this piggy back ride to this funeral home we'd found, and we found one that was for a father. So we held hands because it reminded me of daddy, and then we went inside the funeral home."   
Beth looked at Maggie who was just nodding, and smiling.  
"Then we went around and we found all this food.   
Then I found a piano, so I started playing, and singing.   
He listened to me sing, and laid in the coffin. I knew then, I loved this man.   
Then we were talkin, he said somthin about if there were people we could work things out with them. I said so you still think there's still good people, and I asked what changed his mind."  
Beth smiled  
"He didn't answer... Just looked at me. That's when the walkers attacked, that's when I was taken."   
Beth reached towards her younger sister.  
"I love you." She said  
"I love you too."


	2. The party

They'd been in Alexandria for about a week, and Deanna said there was a party they should all go to. She couldn't get Daryl to go, she tried at first but didn't want to push it. She knew he wouldn't ever go to a party like this, even before the turn.  
She wore a floral dress that they'd given her.  
It was simple, and beautiful.  
She stared at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair.  
For the first time in a long time it seemed like the world was normal again.  
She sighed, walking out of the bathroom.  
Daryl was waiting outside it, and as she walked out he smiled.  
"Hello beautiful."  
She looked at him.  
"Hey yourself." She giggled.  
He let out a small laugh.  
"You sure you don't want to go to the party?" She asked him.  
"Yeah I'm sure. You have fun though.  
She nodded at him, before planting a small kiss on his cheek.  
"See you afterwords then."  
-  
She entered the party, holding Judith on her hip.  
She looked around.  
Everyone looked so normal, it was overwhelming.  
She heard the small chit-chat from other people.  
It was ridicules how normal their conversations were.  
She watched as the group started to spread out, talking to different people.   
Judith took a lock of her hair in her hands, pulling.  
She giggled, pulling her hair out of the small fingers.   
She heard one conversation in general.  
"You know, I am starving... I forgot to eat lunch... You want to get some snacks?" Somebody asked.  
She felt rage in her stomach.  
She remembered after the farm, when they hadn't eaten in days. When Carl almost ate dog food.  
These people didn't know what it was to be hungry. These people didn't know what it was to starve.  
That's when she felt somebody's hand on her back.  
She jumped away, grabbing her hip where her knife used to be.  
"Whoa, it's just me."   
She turned around to she Abraham.  
"Oh." He breathed in relief.  
"Sorry..."  
He handed her a red solo cup.  
"Got you a drink." He said.  
"What is it?" She asked grabbing it from his hands, still holding Judith when the other arm.  
"Beer." He answered.  
She took a sip of it. She scowled at the taste.  
"You ever drink before?" He asked.  
"Mhm... Just not this." She answered.  
"What have you had?"  
"Well, I had moonshine with Daryl once, and a bit of whisky in the hospital." She told him. She didn't like to talk about the hospital.  
She took a loner sip this time.  
"Enjoying the party?" He asked her.  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Not used to it. It's too normal." She laughed.  
He agreed with a nod.  
He was about to say something else, but Sash interrupted them.  
"You're worried?!? That's what you worry about?!?"  
Abraham looked over at Beth, who had a worried look on her face.  
"Should we...?"  
"No, she's better off on her own right now." Abraham said.  
"I'm going to go find Rosita."  
He added before leaving her.  
She stood there, drinking the rest of her beer.  
She frowned when she finished it.  
She went to get another drink, still holding Judith.  
She grabbed another bottle of beer.  
She took a few sips before she heard a woman's voice behind her.  
"Beth?" The woman asked.  
She looked behind to see Jessie.  
"It's Beth, right?" She asked.  
"Yeah sorry... You're Jessie. You cut ricks hair."  
Beth agreed.  
"Mind if I take Judith? It's been a long time since I've held a baby."  
Beth wasn't sure. But she knew Jessie was a good person, and she didn't think she would do anything to Judith.  
"Of course. It's probably for the best. I want to drink a little more." Beth answered.  
She handed Jessie the baby slowly.  
She sighed as Jessie walked away.  
Now what?   
She poured herself some whisky.  
She preferred it to beer.  
It was then that she noticed Deanna walking towards her.  
"Beth. Do you want to join us?" She asked.  
Beth nodded slowly. Even though she didn't want to.  
As she walked towards the group of people they all smiled at her.  
"Hey Beth." One woman said.  
"Lovely dress."  
She heard all the voices behind her.  
They were too much.  
"No, but the book is so sad.   
She lost her mother and her father in it." One woman said  
"It got so hot this summer! I wanted to kill myself." Another woman told somebody.  
This made Beth picture when she slit her own wrists.  
She was getting hot, too hot.  
But she couldn't get away!  
There were too many people.  
Deanna was talking to her, but she couldn't here her words.  
She needed one of her friends. She couldn't see any of them.  
Everyone was talking too loud.  
She remembered too much.  
The blood spilling off her wrist, the walkers, her mom, Sophia, her dad.   
She dropped her drink.  
Everyone went silent.  
The clatter of the falling class made everyone turn to her.  
"Beth? Are you okay?" She heard Abraham ask.  
She ran out of the space everyone was standing.  
Abraham came after her.  
"You okay?" He asked in a hushed voice,putting his hand on her back.  
"It's all too much."  
She told him.  
He patted her back.  
"I want to go home... To Daryl.  
Sorry... I can't..." She let out a breath, trying to find words. Tears were already falling from her eyes.  
"It's okay... I understand... You need me to walk you home?"   
He asked quietly.  
"No, I need some time alone. Thanks."  
She answered.  
She didn't bother looking for Judith. She was sure Rick had her by now.  
As she was walking towards the door she remembered she had brought a jacket.  
She searched for it quietly, trying not to bring attention to herself.  
"You need anything?" Somebody asked her, it was a male voice.  
She looked to see Deanna's son, Aiden.  
"No, I was just lookin for my jacket... I was just about to leave." She answered softly, hoping this would be the end of it.  
"You're leaving already?" He asked.  
"Yeah... I'm tired." She nodded.  
"That's a shame... I wanted to get to know you more... I'll help you look for your jacket." He offered.  
She scowled. He was hitting on her. He obviously didn't know about Daryl.  
"What's it look like?" He asked her.  
"It's grey. It's like a cardigan kinda." She answered.  
Looking away.  
"Okay, we'll find it." He replied.  
She couldn't stand being there for one more second.  
"Actually, it's not that cold out... I'll be fine. I'll get it tomorrow," she told Aiden.  
"No, come on... We'll find it!" He smirked grabbing her hand.  
She pulled away angrily.  
"I want to go!"  
"You just got here." He argued.  
"And I think... We could have some great times tonight."  
Beth tried to get away, but he grabbed her wrists tighter, pushing her into the wall.  
"You're very pretty." He added  
"She isn't interested in you. She's got a boyfriend."  
A voice said.  
It was Abraham.  
She smiled as she heard those words.  
"And besides, even if she didn't I don't think she'd be interested in you." He added.  
Aiden walked away from Beth quickly.  
"Sorry."  
He said before leaving.  
"Thank you." She smiled  
"Looks like I should've walked you to the door after all."  
"I've leaving for real this time, but do you mind looking for my jacket?" She asked.  
-  
The walk home was quiet but it was enough.  
She came home to find the house empty.  
She looked around and found a note from Daryl.  
'At Eric and Aaron's, come if you want- Daryl' she smiled and left to their house.  
She knocked on the door quietly.  
She heard voices from inside the house, and the lights were on.  
She could see a figure coming to the door.  
He opened it.  
It was Aaron, a smile on his face.  
"Hey!" He smiled.  
She returned the smile, looking at the man.  
"I hope I'm not intruding, I got a letter from Daryl and... Well it said I could come..."  
"Of course you can! Come on in." He offered, she entered the house.  
It was a beautiful, well decorated place.  
She heard Daryl's voice from in the dining room.  
She followed slowly behind Aaron.  
"Somebody's joining us!" Aaron announced.  
They reached the room, and Daryl stood up at the sight of her.  
"Hey!" Daryl smiled  
"Hey."  
"Hi, Beth" Eric greeted.  
"How was the party?" He asked.  
"How do you think?"  
Daryl raised his eyebrows.  
"Thought you'd be a party girl." Aaron said surprised.  
Beth giggled, taking a seat next to Daryl.  
She liked Aaron and Eric.   
They seemed normal enough, they were kind, and they understood.  
They'd been outside more then anyone else.  
They knew what it was like out there.  
They drank wine, and ate, and laughed all night.  
When they were finally done they said their goodbyes, and walked out.  
"So... Before you got there Aaron asked my something..." Daryl offered.  
Beth looked up at him, surprised.  
"Oh?"  
"He wants me to go with him... Find people. He doesn't want Eric risking his life anymore."  
"What did you say?"  
"I said yes. Is that okay?" Daryl asked her.  
She smiled up at him.  
"Of course it is... We've all got jobs to do. Besides, you can handle yourself." She answered, pressing her lips to his cheek.  
They were out late, but they didn't think anything of it.  
But when they got back everyone stood up, and stared at them.  
Rick walked towards them, slightly out of breath.  
"Where were you two?" He asked.  
"At Eric and Aaron's, is everything okay?" Daryl asked, placing his hand on Beth's shoulder.  
They looked around, there were tears in Maggie's eyes.  
"We... We thought..." He trailed off.  
Beth and Daryl stood there, confused.  
"What?" Beth asked.  
"That guy, Aiden... He got shitfaced drunk... Then he disappeared... Don't know where he is." Abraham cut in.  
"When I saw him with you... Didn't think anything of it. But then we get back and we can't find you. We go to Deanna's and she don't know where her kid is."  
Beth closed her eyes.  
"What the fuck does he mean when her saw him with you?!?" Daryl asked, turning towards Beth.  
"Nothin... Just a stupid drunk guy. that's all." She answered, calmly.  
Daryl took a deep breath, starring at Beth.  
"Once Abraham said something he backed off." She continued.  
Everyone was on edge that night, and Beth couldn't sleep too well after knows she cause that much distress.  
She rolled over to see Daryl staring at her.  
"I'm so sorry for you." He told her.  
"Daryl, I've been in worse situations... It's okay."  
She promised him.  
He moved his hand on hers.  
"I wish I was there." He added.  
"I'm glad you weren't. You would've hated it... And if you went we wouldn't have dinner with Eric and Aaron." she told him, smiling.  
He returned the smile.  
She paused looking at his lips upturned.  
He slowly moved towards her, and she followed.  
The kiss was soft, and sweet.  
They had their own room now, with their own privacy.   
They weren't sleeping on floors like they used to.  
He let his hand glide down her thigh.  
She'd let out a small groan.   
They'd never had sex.  
They'd slept together, and they'd taken a shower together.  
But they hadn't done anything more then kissing.  
He hummed happily.  
She began to play with the buttons on his flannel shirt.  
He still didn't sleep in pjs, or his boxers.  
He still slept in his regular day cloths, minus the vest.  
She had snagged a pair of pjs from Alexandria's supply's.  
They continued to kiss for a little while before before Daryl slowly pulled off her shirt.  
She was in heaven.


End file.
